Mally's Story
by Cupcake Carson
Summary: Is about a girl named Mally,her mom die's,her dad turns abusive,and on top of that strangs things that she cant explain are going on around her....dont forget to review please!
1. The beginning

~Chapter 1~The beginning of them

I scurried down the hall keeping my eyes on the ground, hoping no one would notice me…

"Hey Mally wait up!" Kaleen screamed running after me.

"would you shut up!" I franticly whispered to her when she caught up to me.

"well someone's in a bad mood today" she said rolling her eyes .

"Guess what!?!" she screeched

"What?" I asked innocently "O wait, did u finally find out what the to little arrow shaped buttons by the elevator mean?" I said jumping up and down clapping excitingly.

She jabbed her elbow in my rib.

"Hey watch it I'm fragile" I joked

"very funny" she said standing with her hands on her slim hips glaring at me.

"but anyways.." she said DANIEL COOPER JUST PICKED UP MY BOOKS FOR ME!!"she squealed happily jumping up and down.

"cool, happy for you." I said giving her a small smile .I crammed my books into my book bag and hurried off. "Bye!, see you tomorrow!!" I called over my shoulder. As I hurried off in the direction of the back entrance to the school, trying not to trip over my own two feet, I ran in to something hard and fell down with a thump!

O my god!, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" are you ok???"

He said holding a hand out to me. I stood up by myself, "I'm fine think you, but watch out where your going next time pinhead….. That's when I looked up and saw who I was talking to…Daniel Cooper.

"I-I-I-m uh I-I m-mean"I stuttered

He looked startled, but then he just laughed, "so where were you heading to ??"he asked his bright green eyes glinting with curiosity.

"home, duuuuuuuuh.."I stated getting my nerve back and walking past him and heading towards the door. " What's your name he called from behind me?/"

"it's Mally if u must know "I said, he had a madding look In his eye's….

"u know mally your so not like other girls.."he stated

"tell me about it" I mumbled, I turned back around and stocked outside..

"hey wait up!" he said running up behind me. "hey I can walk you home ,little girls don't need to be walking around town all alone when all these murders are going on." he said suddenly serious.

"I don't need you to walk me home Daniel, I take care of my self just fine, thank you. I stated then I stalked of down the sidewalk towards 2nd street and turned right on to maple and walked up my driveway and took out my house keys. But some how they were already in my hand, o well maybe I had pulled them out while I was walking. I thought.

I put the key in the key hole and was about to unlock it, when I heard rattling behind me, I spun around quickly, but nothing was there…. Must be imaging things I thought. I opened the door and went upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I reached under my bed and found my diary and pulled it out and started to write….

Dear mom,

Today was ok I guess these days just aren't exciting as they used to be when u were in them, Daniel Copper offered to walk me home today, but I told him no. Dad's still working two jobs, I hardly ever see him anymore mom, I miss him mom. I've already lost you I don't think I could stand losing him two. Things will never be the same……

Love sincerely,

Your daughter

MALLY

I placed my diary carefully back under my bed and looked out the window. The sky was gray, colorless and it was raining, (like always).

I looked at the clock 3:15, crap! I thought I forgot to pick up groceries, I grabbed my raincoat and slide on my rain boots and slide out the door.

I hurried down the sidewalk, I made it halfway to the store before I realized someone was following me….I turned around sharply…

Daniel was right behind me. "D-Daniel??, What are you doing here??"

"O nothing I was just strolling around"

Really I thought? "In a dark Alley way??"

"let's just say you and I have different place's we like to walk Mally" he said smiling ,stepping forward…

"I stepped back "well I better be going" I said turning away.

"don't you want to stay?" he said suddenly two inches away from me, I could smell his breath…I started getting dizzy and was about to open my mouth when someone said

"No actually, she doesn't want to stay…" said somebody coming out of the shadows .he had blond hair and bright green eyes. I had never seen him before. Daniel started backing away. "No Daniel don't go…"I said hardly realizing what I was saying. Suddenly there was a arm on my shoulder and my head cleared . I jerked away startled. It had been the blond haired boy….

Daniel was glaring at him…

What in the world of worlds was going on!?!!!I thought

Then Daniel just took of running…

"are you ok??"the blond guy asked

The blond haired boy was looking at me curiously…

"I t-t-hink, w-who are you?" I asked.

"My names Cam, nice to meet you Mally" he said giving me a dazzling smile.

"h-how do u k-know my name??" I stuttered

He just smiled "because that other guy just said it"

My knee's felt like they were going to give out and I was going to collapse.

"o, w-what was that all about?" I said feeling light headed "and w-what do u want?"

"nothing really and I really think you need to be heading home, I'll walk you home."

He said

"why does everyone keep on offering to walk me home!!!? I'm not a little girl !"

He spun around "who offered to walk you home?" he said that dark color back in his eye's.

"ummm, Daniel" I said

"Mally listen to me, don't ever go anywhere with him. let's just say he's not a very good person…." he said looking me in the eye's. " can you promise me you'll stay away from him?" he held my shoulders staring straight into my eye's.

"o-ok I-I promise" I said, feeling a state of peace spread over my entire body.

"ok, lets go Mally it's getting late" he said

"okay" I stumbled behind him. wondering why I was falling this stranger feeling completely safe.

"are you ok he said looking back?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine" I said

Finally we made it to my house. "umm, thanks for walking me home" I said warily

"it was pleasure he said smiling"

"bye" I said turning around to open the door

"be safe Mally, have a goodnight" he said walking out into the night

I ran in the house and up stair's to my room and slammed the door, forgetting all about dinner…

I plopped down on my bed and pulled out mom's old picture from behind my pillow. Then my door crashed open I threw the picture back under my pillow and turned to face him…

"yes d-daddy?" I squeaked

"don't you daddy me, I work hard all day while all you do is sit on your but doing nothing!" where's my dinner!?"

I shivered "I'm sorry I forgot to fix dinner" I whispered

He pulled me off my bed by my hair and threw me on the floor and then kicked me HARD. I screeched in pain "maybe now next time you'll remember you worthless good for nothing girl!" he stormed out slamming the door.

I crawled to my bed and curled in a ball and grabbed my diary out from under my bed and began..

Dear mom,

He hurt me mom, he hurt me…please mom if your out there some where give me a sigh. I cant take this anymore!' I cant keep telling lies and covering up for him. I NEED YOU ,make me an angel so I can fly far away from here I chanted over and over…

Love sincerely,

Your daughter

MALLY

I slid my journal back under my bed and prayed somehow that dad would stop drinking, that mom could somehow come back to life and just maybe that I could have one really true friend…that actually cared, who I could talk to and trust secrets with and who was loyal threw thick and thin.

I got in bed and went to sleep thinking about my mom…..how much I missed her…

Then next morning I tip toed downstairs, only grabbing a apple and headed out the door and ran all the way to the end of my street(safe I thought whew!) I walked quickly down the sidewalk until….

I reached the school quickly only to see the blond haired kid staring at me…..cam

He walked over to me "good morning" he said cheerfully

"umm, excuse me but I don't really know you thank you for saving me or what ever but I have a lot to deal with right now, without all this strange stuff going on.." I said heading towards the school door.

"Mally wait!" he said grabbing my arm. I spun around staring at him "is this some kind of joke to u , I have a lot to deal with without having to deal with all this crap!" I said getting hysteria.

He looked furious…

"Mally this is by no means a joke to me!!" he yelled in my face.

I flinched back thinking he was going to hit me…

His eyes looked shocked for a second, then they looked sad.

Dang it why did I always have to make people sad!! I thought.

"I-I-m sorry Mally, I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

"acutely I don't really know you at all." I said looking down at my feet

"Mally I'm only here to…." he suddenly looked at the school clock " you better get going " he stated

"bye" I murmured wondering if I was having a dream.

"bye he said smiling" and then he was gone…

I hurried up the school steps, bursting threw the doors and hurrying down the hall way to math class. When I walked in the classroom, Kaleen called out my name showing me she had saved me a seat. Making me the main focus of attention for the moment. I hurried to my seat looking down at the floor.

The teacher walked in and began the lesson, I tried to focus, but my mind kept on wondering back to cam… who was he?, why was he here?, what does he want with me?

I was so busy thinking I dint even notice the bell had rang.

" Mally?, Mally stop day dreaming and come on!" Kaleen said sounding annoyed.

I got up and quickly started down the hallway with Kaleen..

"What's been up with you lately, you've been acting strange.." Kaleen stated.

"I've just been busy lately, all this homework's kind of getting to my head." I lied smoothly.

She looked at me strangely for a second and then said "well I'll see you after school" she said hurrying away to history.

"ok, " I said going up the stairs to Biology ,I entered the classroom to find all the seats taken except one….the one by Daniel. Now that was strange he always had crowds of people circling him usually. He motioned me with his hand to sit with him.

I stared ahead blankly not believing what I was seeing. Daniel Cooper wants me to sit with him..

I walked hesitantly toward the seat beside him. He smiled and taped the seat like he wanted me to seat there. I sat down .I dropped my book bag on my side of the desk and stared at it unsure of what to do.

"Hi ,I was wondering how would you like to go to the movies with me after school ?" Daniel said hopefully

I stared at him in shock. Was I hearing right? Ok now I'm sure I'm in a dream!

"yes" I blurted. What is the matter with me, why'd I say that I thought. Say no, but for some reason I count say no to him. I turned away from his eyes.

"great we can go right after school "he said smiling.

"o-ok " I stuttered. What was wrong with me!!!

The teacher began but I was in a daze the whole time until the bell rang signaling that it was time to go home. I gathered my stuff up and headed to my locker . I quickly stuffed my stuff in my locker and shut it and hurried off.

Please don't see me. Please don't see me. I recited in my head over and over.

"Hey Mally ready to go" I heard Daniel call from behind me. I turned around to tell him "I changed my mind".

But my head went blank and my mouth opened with out my brain telling it to do so.

"yes" I said horrified of my self as soon as it came out of my mouth. I turned away quickly staring at the wall and said "one second I have to go to the bathroom" I said scarred now. There was something about Daniel that felt threatening to me ,I know crazy right? I hurried down the hall bathroom to the girls bathroom and went in.

All I knew was something was wrong, very wrong…

I looked around for another exit, then I saw the window, perfect I thought.

I wrenched the window open and being the slender brunette I was slipped threw the window out on to the school grass.

Whew safe I thought. But then I saw shoes and looked up to see a furious Daniel. It scared me to death. But he was just in t-there.. How -how Could he get out here that quick? I thought my mouth hanging open like a moron in shock. The only thing I knew for sure that something was wrong and I needed to get out of her now!

He yanked me to my feet. I twisted and turned trying to break his grip.

"Don't fight me sweetheart we don't want this to get ugly now do we?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

I kicked him in the you know what's and took off. I kept on running till I got to my truck and locked the door. I sat there breathing hard. What had just happened ? I looked out the window to check and see if he was there…but he was no where to be seen. Good I thought whew he left. I slumped in my seat relieved. Maybe I was dreaming ? I had to be? Right? This stuff just doesn't happen!

Then I heard a tap on my window….and I screamed


	2. The car ridepart 1

I heard a tap on my window ….I screamed and jumped up banging my head on the top of the car. I screamed again ..but this times something caught my attention it wasn't black hair it was blond….it was cam.

And he looked worried and furious at the same time. He tapped on the glass and motioned to the door that's when I realized I still had it locked. I leaned sideways and unlocked the car door(to a boy I barely even now weird right?).

"Scoot over" he commanded climbing into the driver's seat.

"What's going on ? And umm a please would be nice" I grumbled crawling into

the passenger seat.

His green eye's weren't paying attention to me though they were darting around the area. Then suddenly he twisted the keys and took off out of the school parking lot.

My eyes were wide with fear…I knew I shouldn't talk to strangers! Or especially let them in my car! He could be a kidnaper or something! O my god that was what he was wasn't it! Why did I have to let him in my car! I'm so stupid! I thought

"W-wait stop! S-STOP! Right this instant! You can't do this! STOP the car!" I screeched.

"I'm not kidnapping you" he stated ( as though he could read my brain?)

"I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR DOING STOP THIS CAR!" I yelled.

I felt a feeling of calm spread over me …weird.. "I'm just taking you home " he said giving me one of his famous smiles and laughing.

I threw my notebook at him playfully feeling peaceful?

" And u could not have said that 5 minuets ago? Before you gave me heart failure!….promise ? " I asked hesitantly

"I promise your house is the only place I'm taking you. Well I didn't know you would go all loco over there or I would have told you in the first place." he said smiling

"I've been through a lot today ok!" I said irritated .

"I know" he stated

"What?" I said

"Never mind" he said staring intensely out the window.

"No tell me!" I yelled the peaceful feeling wearing off.

" Were here.. Well I better go before your dad gets home." He said parking in my driveway and hopping out of the car. "Bye Mally! " he called over his shoulder.

I sat there shell shocked…

Thoughts were running threw my mind like this and that…What just happened? Why in the world had I let a boy I barley knew drive me home? And most importantly what was he hiding?

I got out of the car and quickly unlocked the door and went inside to fix dinner before my dad got home…

SORRY GUYS I KNOW ITS REALY REALY SHORT THIS CHAPTER~! But at least u have something to read while I'm working on the rest~! Any suggestions ? ?

Sincerely, Cupcake Carson


	3. The Dinner Disaster!

Chapter 3: The Dinner Disaster

I turned the oven on pre-heat and then I hung my jacket(one of my dads old jackets that is way to big for me) up on the coat rack.

I looked at the clock 5:50.. O snap I thought…only ten more min's.

I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the noodles out of the cabinet and threw them in the pot and put them on the stove to cook.

I then grabbed the lettuce out of the fridge and was about to start chopping it up when I saw the express date on it .good till' 5/10/10. O my gosh! Why cant anything go right today I thought. I threw the lettuce away and started to ramble threw the cabinets.

Please please let there be spaghetti sauce up here I chanted in my head. I started moving cans around looking for it then ..ah-ha found it! I thought. I grabbed it out of the cabinet, poured some in a bowl , put a paper-towel over it and stuck it in the micro-wave and pushed start.

I rushed over to the other side of the kitchen then and checked on the noodles. They were a little lumpy so I stirred them a little. Then I got out two glasses. I filled them with ice and then put coke in my dads and water in mine and sat them on the table.

I picked up the pot of noodles on the stove and drained the hot water out of the pot. I then sat the pot down and jerked two plates out of the cabinet and set them on the table.

I then picked up a spoon and scooped most of the noodles onto my dad's plate and put one little scoop onto mine own plate.

BEEP BEEP BEEP ! The micro wave went off.

That's when I heard his car pool up… Snap I thought. I jerked the sauce out of the micro wave ,ignoring how hot it was. And poured it over the noodles.

I then rushed to the door and opened it for him smiling.

He gave me his usual grunt as a hello. I took his coat and hung it up.

He then walked to the kitchen and sat down looking rather grossed out.

O crap I thought.

I quietly sat down and stared and stared at my plate.

He took his first bite and spit it out looking enraged ..o no I thought. "THIS TASTES LIKE DIRT!" he yelled at me before getting up and throwing his plate at me.

I shrieked.

" I WORK ALL DAY LONG AND THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" he yelled in my face which was smeared with spaghetti

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I chanted over and over in my head. Don't let him see you cry.

He picked me up by my collar and threw me into the wall.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry I tried dad !" I gasped from the pain in my back.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he yelled

"I'm not dad I truly did try!" I said tears running down my face from the pain.

That's when he grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs by my hair and threw me on the floor and slammed the door.

I laid there on the floor and cried for what seemed like forever….then slowly I got up and wiped my eyes off with my sleeve and shakily got my diary out from under my mattress and began to write in it.

DEAR MOM,

I can't do anything right these days mom! I wish you were here mom! I miss you! Dad. Hits. Me. and tonight I made him dinner and he got mad and threw it at me… and then he dragged me up to my room by my hair! I don't even know him anymore mom! I hate him!

Sincerely,

Your daughter,

Mally

I slide my dairy back under my mattress and looked at my clock 6:52. You have got to be kidding me! I thought. How long did I cry ? I thought. But I shoved that thought to the back of my head and hurried to the bathroom.

When I saw myself in the mirror I started crying . How could I go to school like this? I looked out my window dad's car wasn't there. Good. He had gone to work already.

I got in the shower and rinsed the now dried spaghetti from my hair and body quickly.

I stepped out and dried of quickly. My stomach was growling but I ignored it. I pulled on some blue jeans and a t-shirt and yanked the tangles out of my hair.

I then tried to cover some of the bruises with makeup .that's good enough I thought. I took of down the stairs and grabbed my book bag and headed out the door and then turned around to lock the door. I was going to have to ride my old bike to school today (since my dad took my cause his "broke". I'm going to be so late I thought.

"Hey"

I screamed and spun around shocked and scared.

"Sorry I did not mean to scare you." Cam said leaning against the mailbox smiling.

"Oh my god u scared me to death" I said with my hand over my heart , breathing quickly.

"Hey wait what are you even doing here?" I asked him suspicious now.

"What does it look like I'm doing ? " he said smiling that drop dead smile ( no Mally focus! I thought)

" umm I don't know that's kind of why I asked" I said starting to get irritated now.

"Well I was going to drive you to school but I mean if you don't want me to I won't , I just thought you might need a lift." he said smiling pointing to his motorcycle.

"umm why are you trying to help me ?" I asked confused.

"Because I. Do. Care. Mally, I want to help you." he said and I acutely believed him.

"So you coming ?" he asked giving me that smile that made my heart flutter..o no I thought. He winked.

"What are you chicken he said getting on his bike"

...

"Your. On. " I said giving him my own devilish smile and throwing my leg over the bike and grabbing on to his waist.

To be continued ….. Any idea's? please review guys! Please you will make my day if you do. J should any new characters come in? u tell me..

~love~

Cupcake Carson


	4. The Wild Ride !

Chapter 4: The Wild Ride !

Omg what did I seriously just do? I thought as Cam revved the bike. Cam handed me a helmet and I looked at it like you have got to be kidding me, but I put it on ..I mean at least he was taking me to school in the first place, Right?

I held on to him for dear life as he took off….I had never felt anything like it ,the wind blowing threw my flaming orange hair, the smell of grass and Cam's coconut scent and just that feeling of being free . It. Was. wicked .

"How you doing back there ?" Cam laughed

" Fine thank you very much, I used to do this all the time" I lied perfectly throwing in a wink. I was a awesome actor when I wanted to be.

"Oh then I guess you won't mind this he said" winking right back at me and speed up and popped a wheelie.

I screamed and he laughed , his blond short hair blowing in the breeze.

I smacked him in his head "THAT WAS SOO NOT FUNNY!" I panted still trying to get my breath back.

"Hey you're the one that said you did this alllll the time" he said drawling out the word all as he pulled into the parking lot.

" Ugg thanks for the ride!" I said hopping off the bike before it stopped all the way and throwing the helmet to him (more like at him lol ).

I started walking to threw the grass to the school but he caught my arm and spun me around.

"Hey Mally I didn't mean to get you mad I'm sorry" He said trying to hold back his smile and look repentant.

I tried to glare at him but then we just both burst out laughing.

Rinnnnnnnng!

"Sorry I have to go ,before I'm late AGAIN" I said laughing. "Oh by the way… I said turning back around. He was gone.

I turned back around and headed up the front steps and opened the door. I headed to my locker and put my combo in.

"Hey!" Kaleen shouted (gosh could that girl ever be quiet?) skipping up to me smiling.

"Hey Kaleen." I said kind of annoyed.

" So what have you been up to ?" Kaleen asked bouncing up and down.

"Nothing much" I said just wanting to just get threw this day.

"You?" I asked. (not that I really cared)

"Well I made the cheerleading squad!" she said jumping up down clapping " annnd Brad asked me to prom! Which is the second best thing to Daniel so I'm so she said smiling.

I started to walk down the hall and she followed "Who are you going to prom with?" Kaleen asked.

"I'm not going" I stated.

"Whyyy? She complained. "but it will be soo fun just like the old days when we used to play dress up and have beauty shows!" she said smiling.

"Well that's just the thing Kaleen" I said turning around to face her " things are not how they used to be anymore.. Things have changed … People have changed. I've changed. I said.

She looked really sad for a moment and I started to feel bad for what I said to the only person that stayed my friend after my mom died and …. everything changed.

"Umm ok then…. " she said putting back on her smile " then I'm sure we can find something else to do together sometime" she said smiling hopefully. Kaleen was one of those people who had everything going for her, With the blond hair and blue eyes. And don't forget the cheerleading part and jock boyfriend. She had everything and yet she still talked to me. And I never have figured out why but out of all the friends I had, had before she was the one that stuck with me… and even if I did not want to admit it that meant a lot to me.

~~~*Flashback**~~~~

"Wait for me Mally!" shrieked a five year old Kaleen running behind me giggling.

"Catch up mustard! " I yelled back at her laughing. ( I knew she hated to be called that)

..

"I'm soo not mustard !" She screamed stopping and stomping her foot.

I giggled and ran back to her " I know " I said giggling at the look she had on her face.

"that's Mr. Novell!" I said as we both started laughing. (he used to be my neighbor when I was younger)

" You got that right!" she said laughing " lets play movie star!" she said excited.

We both ran into the house and sneaked a cookie off the counter (that my mommy made)

And ate them happily , when we got done I went to my pink and blue room and pulled out my dress up box.

We both dug in and in the end… I had on a long green polka doted dress and a pair of mommy's high heels and daddy's black sunglasses on with red lip stick on my lips and a sun hat. Kaleen had on long red dress black high heels a tiara (it was her turn to wear it) with a bright red feathery scarf and beads.

"lets be the Hannah Montana twins!" shrieked Kaleen.

"Yay! " I giggled. As we headed out to the front porch.

"Ah Five, six, seven, eight!" we called shaking our hips

"You get the limo out front…hottest shoes ever size every color.

"Yeah were your famous it can be kind of fun… its really you when no one else ever discovers!"

My mom came around the corner and started cheering us on.

"Who would have thought that a girl like me would end up like a superstar!"

We bowed. And my mom started clapping and gave us both a hug"

"You to are like my biggest fans!" she exclaimed playing along with us.

" Now run inside I've got to go to Wal-mart real quick" she said kissing us on the forehead and getting in her car and waving goodbye to us….. At the time I didn't know that would be the last time I ever saw again…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~*

"Umm yeah sure " I said finally giving up and giving her a small smile coming out of my daze.

Her smile brightened " Kay see ya after class" she said skipping down the hall way to her next class.

I turned around and walked up the stairs to my first class and sat down at the desk in the back and put my books in the other seat so no one would set there.

That's when the teacher started talking and everyone stopped talking and turned around in there seats

"Today we will be learning about….." he started. When the door opened and Daniel came in.. O great I thought.

"Please do take your seat Mr. Cooper" Mr. Novell stated.

He looked over at me and winked quickly before going to sit by Brad.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.. And soon the bell was ringing to go home I shoved my books in my locker and threw on my dads oversized coat. I walked out the door and was half way across the school lawn. When my pocket vibrated . I picked up my phone

1 New Text Message from: unknown number. It read , well that was strange I opened it and almost passed out.

UNKNOWN: I suggest if you want your little friend back you meet me in the parking lot after school or something just might happen to her… P.S. you try to run this time and she. Die's…..~ Lots of Love * D

Review guys please! I really need them! And it would make my day if you did ! J

~love~

Cupcake Carson


	5. Mally's Unlucky Day

Chapter 5: Mally's Unlucky Day

Repeat:1 New Text Message from: unknown number. It read , well that was strange I opened it and almost passed out.

UNKNOWN: I suggest if you want your little friend back you meet me in the parking lot after school or something just might happen to her… P.S. you try to run this time and she. Die's…..~ Lots of Love * D.

I turned towards the parking lot and my breath caught in my throat…Daniel had her. He really had her. I knew it was true from the moment I got that text…but for once I wished it was a prank someone was pulling on me.

I tried to move my leg but I was frozen in fear. I just stood there looking like a idiot. Then I remembered ..who was the only one who had stuck with me threw everything. Kaleen. And because of it here she was in danger.

My fear slowly turned into anger and my limbs slowly unfroze…I walked forward suddenly not as scared… of course I was scared, I mean who would not be? ..but I walked with purpose. Because for once I had a purpose.. I had never knew how much Kaleen really meant to me till' I had seen her lying limply in his arms.

Game. On… I thought .I hadn't felt this way since my mother had died…but now it was coming out again. I used to be fearless and strong …brave even . Now's the time to show it Mally I thought to myself.

I held my head up for once not looking down at the ground and did the unthinkable… smiled right at him.

His grin turned into a shocked expression before he could hide it.

I walked right up to him "I'm here now let her go" I demanded.

He composed his expression " Of course" he said dropping her Limp body in the grass. I glared at him . "What do you want?" I demanded.

"You" he said his hand snaking out and grabbing my arm. I tried to twist away but he wasn't having that. He pulled me to his car and threw me in the back and got in the drivers side and locked the doors.

I sat there quietly…. threw the whole car ride…. my heart going in over drive again . We suddenly came to a stop and he jerked me out of the back and pulled me along to what looked like a long line of abandoned buildings.

He threw me over his shoulder and headed up the rusted staircase to the second apartment door… no-one will find me out here I …not that anybody would try I thought.

He opened the apartment door and we went in to what looked like….a small room that had not been used in years…it had one tiny window with a dusty rotted shade hanging over it.. And a bed pushed up beside the wall ,beside it a tiny rotted wooden nightstand with a bottom of a lamp sitting on it and a desk on the far side with a chair with a leg broken off of it.

He threw me on the bed and before I could turn around to see what he was doing.. something was over my nose and I was gagging and then everything went black..

I woke up confused and looked around then the memories came crashing back to me I felt cold I looked down…O god I was in my panties and bra and had bruises covering every inch of my body. And I felt strange..

I have to get out of here I thought. I got up only to fall to the ground …ok maybe I am a little dizzy… Have to get out of here I looked around the room wildly I was alone …I stumbled to the door. It was locked. Just great!

Think Mally…..Think I chanted over and over in my head I walked over to the window and lifted the shades …bars…. I looked around the room desperately tears forming in my eyes….There's always a way, you just have to find it I heard my moms voice in my head..

Ok there had to be a way I looked around the room again and saw my cloths in the corner or what was left of them anyways …I pulled them on quickly and continued searching. Its hopeless I thought I flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and my eyes widened.

A vent…mom was right I thought smiling

I looked around the room franticly ..YES! I thought I grabbed the metal part of the bottom of the lamp and climbed up on my bed and jumped smacking the bar against the vent ..it broke a little… O yeah! I thought ..Just a little more I thought..

I jumped up and hit the vent as hard as I could with the metal lamp stick and it fell down rust and everything…. Ok now I just have to get up there somehow I thought… I jumped as high as I could again and grabbed onto the sides of the vents and pulled myself up by my arms.

Good thing I'm skinny I thought getting on my stomach and slithering down the vent on my belly…having no clue where I was going I saw another vent opening and looked threw it …Bad idea ..Daniel was there talking to someone I could not see.. I listened to what Daniel was saying not being able to hear what the other was saying.

"Yes I have her. She's in number 205. Yes ; yes ok Sir. I will get her"

Crap I thought …CRRREEEAK .Snap my breath froze…he looked up and saw me. His eyes widened and I took off down the vent while I heard him screaming orders at people the something came up ride where I just had been a steel rod like knife.

I heard someone shout " Don't kill her I need her alive!"

I sped up…ok right or left there was a spilt in the vent…..I could hear a noise behind me a vent being torn off….I choose right I thought moving faster I heard a noise in the vent behind me…don't look back just keep going. don't look back just keep going… I thought over and over speeding up that's when I saw light at the end of the tunnel .

I sped up again.. Oh great another vent. I heard a noise closer I kicked and kicked at the vent …this is it I thought.. I'm going to die…don't give up I heard my moms voice in my head again.

I kicked as hard as I could at the vent and it finally came off I started to climb out…then something grabbed my ankle…no I thought.

"Your not going anywhere" Daniel snarled jerking my ankle back.

I did not come this far to be caught I thought …I jerked my foot up as far as I could and slammed it back down right into his nose…he released my leg grabbing his nose which was now squirting blood.

That's what you get for messing with me I thought smugly.. I heaved myself out and as soon as my feet hit the ground I took off as fast as I could ….wait crap were on the roof I came to the side and stared in horror at the drop…

Daniel had now gathered himself and was climbing out of the vent.

"Why don't you just give up Mally. The games over girl. I win" he said stalking towards me with a sick smile on his face.

"Never" I snarled feeling like Wendy out of Petter-Pan.

He just laughed and still stalking toward me…

I looked at a power cord running from here to the pole on the other side of the street….I was crazy and I was going to die. But at least he will not win I thought smugly. I ran at full speed to the edge turning my head to see a shocked Daniel. I winked now satisfied and hurled myself off the building and grabbed onto the cord ….it didn't break.

I slowly moved my hands like I used to do on the monkey bars right, left, right, left, right, left…I could not believe it I was almost there … right, left, right, ….I felt the pole…ok you have done this before Mally in gym just chill out I thought. I Had been scared of heights since I was very little. .it …

I loosed my death grip on the pole so I could slide down and tried to calm myself. Here I go I thought…and I loosened some more and shut my eyes. I felt wind running threw my hair rapidly and felt my legs and arms burning but ignored them all.. Then I felt pavement beneath my feet….sick relief…

I opened my eyes to see a deserted street…I was still a long way from the "active part of town" but I had to get there I had made it this far and I still could not believe it.

I took off running down the street…I heard footsteps behind me …I refused to turn around I just sped up. Just keep going. Just keep going . Just keep going. You can make it, you can make it, you can make it . I thought over and over… pushing my legs as fast as they would go .

I saw normal working street lights ahead …almost there I thought ..I had a pain in my side but I ignored it and pushed on…almost there bingo! I thought I was in the light of the street lights now…I didn't hear foot steps behind me but I kept on running till' I saw a black bike come speeding around the corner out of no-where. Oh great Mally I thought you make it this far to get ran over!

But instead of hitting me it swerved blocking my path and the rider jumped off throwing his helmet off.. I froze in place . Was this another of Daniel's "friends"? I squinted my eyes just now getting used to the bright light from the bike .

"Mally!" I sighed with relief I knew that voice.

It was Cam…He looked scared as he reached me ….I wonder what I must look like to make cam look that way I thought…Then I was in his strong arms crying with relief …I felt safe…for one of the first times since my mom died. … I. f-felt ….loved.

…...

~So how'd you like it! Took me a while to write this one ,sorry. I've just been busy lately. Please review! Any suggestions you have don't be afraid to tell me! J I don't bite I promise lol .~

~love,

*Cupcake Carson*


End file.
